Mind Over Matter
by Peaceouttalove
Summary: Fourth book in Bounded Series. You think Lina was a threat? Get real! Meet Bob, he will make your worst nightmares become a reality. Kyman Stendy KarenxIke KennyxOC. Read Boundless, Waterfalls; Karen's Side, and Unreal before this one please!
1. Intro

**Hello and welcome to the 4th book in the Bounded Series. I have no idea how many of these I am going to write, but I just can't get enough of them and really enjoy writing them. I hope you enjoy reading them. If you haven't read the first three, you should probably do that. Be sure to R&Rs. **

* * *

**Helga's POV**

**Mind Over Matter**

**Intro**

I could not believe that the curse had not lasted. Somehow we were all spared. The first thing I told Cornelius was that we needed to make sure that something like this would never happen again.

"I agree," he said, "First, we should figure out whatever it was that saved us." I nodded, "And from there recreate whatever that element may be, make sure it is stable, and then we will be safe."

Easier said than done. Our savior could have been anything, my most plausible theory was a meteor of some sort hitting the enemy planet.

"So basically you have to somehow recreate our bound." A voice said. "Kyle?" Cornelius asked. He stepped foward. "Sorry about the whole eavesdropping thing, I just came here to make sure I have my job back and couldn't help overhearing."

"Of course you have your job back, but what were you talking about with your bound?" Cornelius inquired. "Oh, well it's kinda a long story." Kyle said. "We have time sit down and tell us." I insisted. "All right."

* * *

"And if Eric hadn't grabbed me in time, I wouldn't be here to tell the story." Kyle concluded. "So, it wasn't necessarily your bound that saved you, it was rather Eric not being a full immortal?" I stated. "Yeah, but either way, it worked, and we're all safe."

I guess there was no way to stimulate our savior after all. But there was another possibility to ensure our future safety.

"We were created to protect the humans." I stated, "What if we enhanced humans so they can protect us." "That's a little messed up." Kyle said. "But it sounds like a plan that might just be able to work." Cornelius said, "But can you Eric over here first, I have the most insane idea of letting him join the council and I pray your bound will keep all hell from breaking lose." "OK." Kyle ran off.

"The two of them and Jenny, the council is full of children, Cornelius. I'm beginning to doubt your decision making, it's getting to be so rash like your a child yourself." I said. "I thought that as well," Cornelius explained, "but then I realized that this generation of immortals and magics have much potential, take the queen and prince of Waterfalls, they are no older than twelve, but yet powerful enough to run a nation." "I guess you are right," I said, "Kyle and Eric do have in fact six elements which is more than spectacular." "I am always right." Cornelius chuckled.

"Now, I have an idea for this enhancing of humans." he said. "I'm listening." I replied. "We do what the aliens did with Lina and give them fake elements." "But Lina was not real, she was a robot, we cannot do this with real humans."

"Watch me." Cornelius ran off. I sighed. I had a bad feeling. This was not going to end well.

* * *

A few moments later Cornelius returned with an unconscious man. "What did you do to him?" I cried. "Calm yourself, Helga, Bob is perfectly fine, but when he wakes he will become the first human to master one of our most difficult elements known as mind."

"This isn't natural! It shouldn't be happening. Kyle was right, this was a messed up idea!" i practically shouted at him. Cornelius ignored me and placed the man on a chair.

"Now, as you may know, next week is going to be our immortal magic party that we hold every century, I plan to hold it at Waterfalls." "We'll check with Karen first, but by God, Cornelius, what are we going to do about this man?" I definitely stood by my statement that his rash decision making made him like a child. "Wait and learn."

**Ha ha ha, cliff hanger. So what do ya think? BTW, with the first line break it was Kyle summing up the end of Unreal. Again, you should read the first three books (Boundless, Waterfalls; Karen's Side, and Unreal) before this one. R&R. Love you. Bye. :) **


	2. Party

**Jenny's POV**

**Mind Over Matter**

**Chapter 1: Party**

"This party is going to kick ass." Kenny said. I nodded as I put on my cherry red lip stick. "I hear there's free alcohol." He continued. "Is that really all you care about?" I said. "Yup." "Hello, Waterfalls is freaking huge, we can sneak into a random room and get it on!" I said.

"Jenn, our relationship isn't just about sex." Kenny said. My jaw dropped, "This is coming from _you_?" "The sex is the best part about our relationship, but it's not what it's all about." "All right, then what is it all about?" I asked. "Good question...Well, there must be something because I can't imagine having sex or being with any other girl now that I have you." Kenny said. "You_ should _feel that way, dumb ass, we're engaged." I shoved the ring in his face. "Excuse me for trying to be romantic! Next time, I'll just rip your clothes off instead of saying what's on my mind." Kenny said.

Ouch. "OK, sorry, sweetie. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind." I said. "If you haven't noticed all of our friends are bound or so deeply in love that they're practically bound, and I'm just thinking that...We're not...exactly...there yet." Kenny explained.

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about? We're engaged, in love, and have the best sex every night, how much closer to a bound do you want us to be?" "Again with the sex, you know Karen and Ike have a perfectly functioning sexless relationship." Ken said. "They're eleven and twelve it would be pretty messed up if they didn't." I pointed out.

Where the hell was he going with this, anyway? We really had to go soon, or else we would be late. "Forget about the fucking party for just a minute!" Kenny shouted. "OK, OK, I'm listening."

"I'm worried about us, Jenn. When I'm in your head, I'm never there, if you were ever in my head, you'd see that you were always there." Kenny said. Oh, so, he was doing the whole mind reading thing.

"I love you, Ken," I said, "and if we were bound every thought that went through my head would be about you, but we're not bound. The day two of the same kind are able to bound, I'd want to do it, but we're both agelesses so we can't. I'm sorry baby. But don't ever think that I don't love you because I do with all my heart."

"That's all I needed to hear." Kenny replied and kissed me.

* * *

Kenny was right about the whole free alcohol, they had plenty of red wine and blood for the vamps. I was right about the whole secret sex rooms. There were several rooms with a bed handcuffs, condoms, and lube.

But for some reason, we didn't all head to them. We were hitting the free buffet (again they had blood for the vamps) and watching the older (like one-hundred and older) immortals hit the dance floor.

"Who knew they liked Maroon 5 so much." Ike said. Every other song so far had been a Maroon 5 song, and no one knew why. But the immortals seemed to like it, so we weren't complaining.

"Fellas, fellas, come quick, it's like old times again, Kyle and Eric are trying to fight, but I think their bound is getting in the way!" Butters called. Huh, a fight with a bound, sounds...unnatural.

"You're a fucking dumb ass, you know that!" Kyle said. "Well at least I'm Jewish!" Cartman shouted. "Well at least people who _aren't_ bounded to me actually _like _for who I am!" "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"All right, all right, break it up before someone gets h-Oh right, you can't hurt each other, but seriously break it up." Kenny stepped in between them. "Shut up, Kinneh, you're not even on the council." Cartman said. "And why would he want to be on it, now that _you're _on it." I said.

"Let's not get nasty. How 'bout we all apologize." Butters said. "He's right," Kyle said, "Eric, sorry 'bout that. I guess I wasn't expecting to get drunk just because you were drinking, but there's a much better way to take my anger out on you...the one exception to that no hurt rule shit." He dragged him to a room and I thought I heard Cartman apologize as well, but I could have been wrong.

"Damn, still freaks me out that they're...like that." Kenny said. I shrugged. "How 'bout we have some fun, too." I said. "I thought you'd never ask." Kenny led me to another room.

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

I don't know why I felt the need to know that Jenny was enjoying this as much as I was. I mean what if she was thinking about another guy? Having the hardest element to master is important in times like these. So while she was screaming her lungs off, I decided to read her mind and see what was going on in her head.

But as I slipped away from my own brain, and into Jenny's, some kind of force field knocked me out, and blasted me back...physically, we both fell off the bed, she felt it too, I could tell without trying. I tried to get up, but I was paralyzed with pain...a good kind, though, the kind you never want to stop no matter how bad it hurts...sexual, but more intesne than I have ever gone, and _that's_ saying something.

Then it subsided as quickly as it came on. I opened my eyes, and sat up, suprisingly, not the least bit sore. A hand reacher for mine with a very familiar engagement ring on it. I met Jenny's eyes, but it was like for the first time in my life. She was the most beautiful...Hell, that didn't even begin to describe...

"Holy shit, I think we're bound." I choked. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Jenny said. I smiled, not able to to stop, or dare look away. "I love you." I said, but didn't give her a chance to reply because I started kissing her. _'I love you, too.' _

As far as I was concerned, we were alone, no knock threatening to break down the door, and come at us, there was no danger, not when I was Jenny. Wait what, danger?

"This room is taken, get your own!" Jenn shouted. "I don't think-" The door was then knocked down and pretty much every vampire and werewolf at the party were heading toward us, a frantic look in their eyes.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Karen shoved her way past the crazed monsters (well actually most of them were our friends) and protected us with a bubble. Would it hold? "Now just because they're bound isn't stable yet, does not mean you have a right to attack them, I don't care how good they smell. The minute, I stablaize their bound, you'll regret this...Kyle, Cartman, weren't you in their situation a few years back?"

"Kare, they're not gonna listen to you, just stabalize it because if we die, we die for real." I said. "OK, one safe bound coming up, follow me." The bubble lifted us up and over the crowd and into a room with stainglassed windows.

There was a golden bowl in the middle of the room. Karen stood over it, and said a few Latin phrases. Since when did she speak Latin? "Hurry up, they're coming!" Jenny cried. "Fingers please." She said in a tone that reminded me of Cornelius's. She pricked our fingers and let the blood drop in to the bowl.

When the vampires and werewolves caught up to us, they were back to normal and very confused as to what had just happened.

"Agelesses can bound now, OK, and if I hear about another couple being attacked because of their bound, there's gonna be trouble, OK!" Karen shouted.

With that, a few ageless ran off to rooms. And I stared at my Jenny with wonder. Wow, a bound. The future seemed stronger than ever.

**I LOVE MAROON 5. See you later! R&R**


	3. Bob

**Kyle's POV**

**Mind Over Matter**

**Chapter 2: Bob**

"Hallmark cards, really, Jew? That's so stupid!" Eric said as I presented him with the idea. "Well, I bought them, so shut up and sign them!" I said. "Fine!" He shouted and signed underneath my name. "Good, now come on. Let's give them to Jenny and Kenny."

I still couldn't believe I had almost killed them. It was like when I was possessed by Lucinda, it wasn't me, it was like a dream. I was still getting over my fight with Eric when it happened. I'm still upset about that, it was our first major fight since the bound. It was mostly because his drinking had gotten me drunk, and for some reason whenever I'm drunk, I'm a complete asshole. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that a little while after we made up, I smelled it...Jenny and Kenny's new bound, I mean...and from there...

"Hey, guys." I said Trying to soundas casual as possible. They were my friends, I shouldn't feel awkward around them...even if just the other night I was this close to...

"Kahl feels like an asshole, so he bought these and made me sign them, too." Eric handed them the cards. Well, that definetly summed it up. "No, it's cool, we understand. You really didn't have to buy us cards...Does Hallmark even make a 'Sorry, I almost killed you 'cause I'm a vamp and can't help myself when I smell an unstable bound' card?" Jenny laughed.

"Well, the card you have just says, 'I'm so sorry, will you ever forgive me' with a cute little puppy on it, and then the card you have says 'Congratulations on your engagement' which I crossed out and wrote Bound." I summed up.

"Well, we are engaged, so that works, too." Kenny pointed out. "Great, can we go now?" Eric said. _'I'm missing Family Guy.' _I rolled my eyes, '_You don't even like Family Guy.' _

"So, we're gonna go now, I guess. If you have any questions about bounds and shit, just call us." I said. "Nah, it's pretty self explanatory, and Karen gave us a pretty good overview." Kenny said. Eric snickered, "Getting sex advice from a virgin, nice." "Yeah, we're gonna go." I said and left before they could say anything.

Well, that went a little better than I expected. "I really don't get why you thought they would be angry. You know your enemies end up making great lovers." Eric said. His arms were around me before I could sit down on the couch.

The idea that he was once my enemy was very foreign to me. As far as the bound and I were concerned, I had always been in love with Eric. But hating each other was once reality for us.

"You know it's a bound thing, not a vamp thing." I said. "What, the memory loss?" Eric said. I nodded, "Think about it, I remember every little detail about my human life, except my relationship with you before our bound...Well, I actually have something with you and Brad Paisley singing me a cheesy love song or something...but it's so vague that I think I might've dreamt it." "Nope, that was real, but none of that matters, what matters is here and now."

Eric let go of me and sat down, flipping the stations to Family Guy. Seven o'clock, on the dot, yup, that was the here and now. There was no point in getting angry. If we weren't bound, I would see a point, but we were, so no matter what Eric did I would always find it...I don't know...a turn on...I guess...Whatever, do I really have ot explain my bound. I'm in love, goddamn it. "Everything I do turns you on?" Eric asked. "In a way, yeah." I smiled and sat beside him.

_'This is worse than that one time-' _"You want me to make popcorn?" I asked. "Sure, if you don't mind." Eric replied. "I don't." I got up and started to prepare it. When it was done, I decided to get a blood bag for myself, of course I was all out. It was have to wait until it was dark.

* * *

Ever since we had discovered our common elements, I didn't have to wear Eric's velcro straps whenever I went out for blood. Now, I could just blast people or animals with electricity by myself. But by now, we weren't worried about my safety since I made these trips so frequently.

Tonight was different, though. We had wasted (well, I wouldn't call it wasting) most of the night screwing around, so now when I left the hospital, it was practically dawn. I wouldn't make it home in time without bursting into flames.

Luckily for me, the council's castle wasn't too far from here, and I had to show up to work a few hours later, anyway. I'm sure Cornelius wouldn't mind if I was early. He was always there at the crack of dawn. I mentally filled Eric in on my change of plans as I flew there.

I burst into Cornelius's office and was surprised to see that he was not there. Instead, there was a man who seemed to be in his late thirties. "Can I help you?" I asked.

He looked up at me and nearly fell off his chair. "Don't touch me!" he shouted and pulled out a cross. OK, I was hoping it was a vamp thing, and not a Jew thing, but either way, the cross was harmless to me.

"I'm warning you, stay back!" He shouted. Then I remembered I was still holding the blood bags. I put them down. "Dude, chill, they're from a blood bank." was all I could say.

"Ah, Kyle, I see you've met Bob." Cornelius said as he stepped into the room. "How the hell do you know my name? What did you two fiends do to me!" The man shouted. I ignored him and turned to Cornelius, "What's going on?"

"Just some protection measures." Cornelius said. "I'm warning you! I am a professional paranormal slayer. I have tools that can kill you both." Bob said. He pulled a garlic clobe necklace from beneath his shirt collar. I held my breath.

"Kyle, I think it's best if you go to the classroom you were supposed to tutor Eric in until it's safe for you to go outside." Cornelius instructed. I nodded and left.

The moment I entered the room, a pair of strong arms pulled me close to a body. One of the rare times Eric caught me off guard. "You OK?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, what are you doing here?" I said. "Well, did you think I would let you wait out the sunlight alone?" I snuggled my face into his neck. Bounds are fucking awesome.

"So what was that Bob guy all about?" Eric asked. I shrugged, "I dunno, Cornelius seemed to have a hold over the situation, so I'm not scared."

We suddenly heard a scream from outside. "That sounded like Cornelius." I said. "Come on, let's check it out." Eric led me outside. The scream came from Cornelius's office, but the door was locked.

Helga came rushing towards us, "Boys, what is going on?" "We don't know." We said at the same time. "I saw a vision, and-There's no time to explain, just get that door open." "I'm on it." Eric said and he kicked down the door.

I was blinded by the sunlight coming the window that Bob climbed out of. Eric stepped in front of me, shielding me. I heard his and Helga's gasps, and the bound told me that they saw Cornelius lying dead on the floor.


	4. Hunt

**Ike's POV**

**Mind Over Matter**

**Chapter 3: Hunt**

Cornelius was an idiot. Apparently I wasn't the only one in the immortal world who thought so. We were all pissed at him for giving mind to a paranormal slayer (who now know's where the council's castle is!). He had his fate coming, if you ask me. Luckily, for us, my reluctant brother took his place, and has been doing pretty well for the past two and a half hours.

Being only twenty-five, and lacking a lot of experience, Kyle wasn't very confident going into the job. "You'll be fine." I said, "Look at Karen, she's about half your age, and has even less experience, but she's a queen, and saved your life and stuff." "Yeah, but-"

Cartman came in, "OK, I sent the pack of trackers after Bob, so I doubt he'll know what hit him by the end of the night. Anything else you need?" Kyle didn't reply...or at least I _thought _he didn't. Cartman started laughing and the two just stared at each other, occasionally nodding. What the hell? Bound thing, I guess.

"I'm going to Waterfalls." I said and left. Someone had to tell Karen what was going on, if she didn't already know.

"Hey, Ikey, what's up?" She said when I arrived. "Cornelius is dead." I said flatly. "WHAT?!" "Yeah, he gave mind to a paranormal slayer and then he killed him, but my brother's taking over, and we sent some trackers after the slayer." I explained. "Damn." she murmured.

Her cellphone suddenly vibrated. "Hello?" Karen suddenly looked a little nervous, "Yeah, yeah, of course, Sunday is great...You, too. Listen, if I show you something, will you promise not to tell a _soul. _OK, see you then, Ms. Myers."

"Ms. Myers, that old lady who teaches gym class?" I asked. "Yup, and I am screwed." Karen replied. "Why, she's as sweet as honey, won't hurt a fly." I said. "Yeah, that's why I'm gonna trust her with my secret." "NO!" I cried, "You can't! Cornelius will-" "Cornelius is dead, and you're brother owes me, knowing that he's in charge, it'll be fine." Karen said.

"Forget Cornelius and Kyle and everything. Why on earth would you ever want to tell Ms. Myers that you're a mermaid?" I said. "Because if I don't make up the swim test, I'll fail gym. What choice do I have, Ike, I can't get an F, a C or D maybe, but not an F, I don't think I've ever gotten an F in my life." Being a straight A, I understood what position she was in, but still...

Then, _my _phone vibrated. "Hello." "Dude, they're all dead." Kyle choked on the other line. "Who's all dead?" I asked. "The trackers. Bob killed eachand every one of them. He sent us a video tape of him doing it...It was horrifying, Ike, and at the of it, he said that the immortal world doesn't stand a chance when he's through with it, and that he's gonna hunt us down, each and every one of us. Everyone's looking at me for leadership, even Eric, and I just honestly don't know what to do."

"Calm down, that's what you do." I said, "Now, are you sure that Bob killed all ten wolves?" "Yes." Kyle said. I wasn't taking any of this in. This was the first time in history that the trackers didn't complete their kill, let alone got killed themselves!

"Why don't you ask yourself what Cornelius would do?" I suggested. "I tried, and I have an idea, but it would never work, and I'd end up having to live with the guilt, I guess that's the difference between me and Cornelius, he's ruthless." Kyle said.

"Tell me the plan." I said. "Ike, it won't work." "I don't care. Tell me, goddamn it!" "Send the trackers in training after him." Kyle mumbled.

It wasn't a bad idea. There were one hundred trackers in training (including me). Surely, a hundred werewolves could beat one man armed with nothing but mind. But I also understood Kyle's reluctancy, if any of us died, it would be his fault.

"Ike, are you still there?" Kyle said. "I think you should do it." I said. "Are you insane, dude?" He cried. "Well, you've gotta do something." I pointed out. "Yes, but I'm not putting hundreds of life at stake for just one man."

"Fine, then I'll go after him myself!" I declared. "No! Bob'll kill you, and then I won't be able to live with myself. I think we should just stand low for now." Kyle said. "OK."

"I have to go, stay safe, Ike, I love you." Kyle said. "I love you, too. Bye."

I respected my brother for the most part, but if he thought I was going to sit here while Bob threatened our world, he was dead wrong. At this point, it was hunt, or be hunted. I was going after Bob, and nothing was going to stop me.

My phone suddenly rang again, "Hello." "Where the hell have you been, Ike Brovfloski?! You'd better get back home and do your homework. If you haven't noticed your grades have been slipping lately. And if you're not home in the next hour, you are grounded for the next two weeks, do you hear me?" Mom screamed. Shit. "Yes, ma'am, I'll be right there." I replied and hurried home.


	5. Snitch

**Karen's POV**

**Mind Over Matter**

**Chapter 4: Snitch**

Ms. Myers was waiting for me by the pool. I took a deep breath and walked toward her. I knew there was no going back once I jumped into the water, but I trusted the old lady.

What with Bob on the lose and everything, my problem seemed small. But still, if this got out of hand it could easily escalate. That's why I had to ensure the she would without a doubt keep my secret.

"Remember what I told you on the phone." I said. "Yes, of course, what you're going to show me, I can never mention to anyone. You can trust me, darling." Ms. Myers replied. I nodded.

This was it. I removed my shoes and stood by the edge of the pool reluctantly. "What are you waiting for?" Ms. Myers said. "Nothing." I said, and jumped in.

'_You have ten seconds, GET OUT, NOW!' _something inside of me shouted. I stayed put and waited for the tingling sensation to start up in my lower body. This normally was instant, but now ever second felt like an hour. When my tail finally appeared, I stayed under, not wanting to face Ms. Myers reaction.

_'__Ike pushed me off of him and screamed. __Oh right, my lower half. He must've not seen it until now. "I-I can explain." I stammered. "You're a-You're a-How the hell is the possible?!" Ike looked around, petrified, as he realized his surroundings._

_I swam closer to him, "Look, I know this seems crazy, but-" "Get away from me! You freak!" Ike cried. Freak? I would say different, but one look at my tail and I was deemed that. I felt like crying. Ike thought I was a monster.'_

_'Kenny jumped into the water and hugged me. I wiped his tears with my hands. "No more crying." I said, "You have to be brave for me." This made him only hug me tighter. "Kenny, you can hug her after the ritual, now she must learn about what she has become." Helga said. "What do you mean?" I asked. Besides being able to swim, I was no different than I was five minutes ago. "Look down my dear where your feet should be." "OK, but I don't-Ohmygod!" I gasped and screamed for what seemed like hours before accepting the fact that my lower body had been replaced by a bright purple mermaid tail!' _

My flashbacks came to a close, as I returned the surface, waiting to see if Ms. Myer's reaction was like Ike's, Kenny's, mine, or something else completely. She became paler than a vampire and looked on the verge of fainting.

"Ms. Myers, are you OK?" I asked. "My God." She whispered. "Don't freak out! It's still me." I assured her. She didn't respond. "Ms. Myers, you're scaring me!" I cried.

"Bob was right." She whispered. "Bob? Oh no! Please don't tell me you know Bob." I said. "He's my younger brother." Ms, Myers said as she took out her phone. HER PHONE! Shoot, I was screwed.

"No, no, no! Remember what you promised me! Please don't tell Bob about me, or anyone. This is our secret." I shouted. "Say cheese." Ms. Myers said and suddenly the flash went off.

Oh God, she had me on camera. What was I going to do? _'Think, Karen, think! She's just a button away from sending it around the world!...Suddenly the internet seems pretty sucky.' _

And then all I needed was lightbulb above my head because I got a really good idea. With just a wave of my hand I got the water to wrap around Ms. Myers phone and pull it into the pull with me.

"Good luck sending it now." I said. "Now I'm off to Waterfalls...and oh wait, you can't get there." I stuck my tongue out at Ms. Myers and sunk back into the water with her dead phone.

Before I could reach the bottom of the pool, my vision blurred. Huh, let's see, I had enough air, I ate breakfast this morning, the pool didn't have chlorine in it, I was at a loss.

'_Have fun sleeping with the fishes, bitch.' _a man's voice suddenly said from inside my head. Then I blacked out.

* * *

Where was I? Waterfalls, I recognized it as the room with stain glassed windows in which bounds and fate were created. I was in the same tank Lucinda had tried to trap me in twice before I defeated her. I used the water to bust myself out, as I did the first time.

Now that I was out, I had to find out what happened to me. There was a note next to my tail, so I decided to examine it.

_Thanks for the information. _

_-Bob_

I froze. Bob was the man in my head. He had gotten some information from me. Obviously something important, and I probably wouldn't find out what until it was too late. I was just a no good snitch.


	6. Amiss

**Cartman's POV**

**Mind Over Matter**

**Chapter 5: Amiss**

Where the hell was Kahl? Let me rephrase that, where the hell was our bound? About an hour ago, our connection just disappeared along with him. I was searching the whole council's castle. '_If you can hear me, Jew, get your ass over here!' _

Kahl didn't respond. This was the weirdest feeling. The last time our bound was blocked was when Cornelius was testing Kahl, and we both knew that the other was going to be OK. But this was fucked up. I had no idea about Kahl's wellbeing and I was beginning to panick.

Kinneh and Jenny were making out in Jenny's office. "Get a room!" I shouted. Kinneh flipped me off. "We're in a room! And it's not like you ever hold back when you're with Kyle!" Son of a bitch, he didn't, not now, not when Kahl was- "I have to go."

"What happened to Kyle?" Jenny asked. "I don't know." I answered honestly. "What do you mean you don't know. You're bound, it's impossible not to know!" Kinneh said. "Unless..." Jenny said. "He didn't! How could he do something like that!"

"What?" I asked. "Break the bound." Jenny said. "NO!" I cried. Our bound was stronger than the average, so it was impossible to break without killing ourselves. And I would know if it was broken...wouldn't I?

"Have you tried calling him, dumbass?" Kinneh asked. "Of course I have, he didn't answer." I said. They were getting on my nerves. "I have to go, Ky needs me." "Good luck!" Jenny called.

The door opened before I could leave, and Bob came in. He was wearing Kahl's clothes (he seemed to have shrunk a little bit so he could fit into them)! I was boiling with anger when I saw he was wearing Bernard's ring. "What did you do to my Jew!" I hissed.

Jenny and Kinneh actually had the nerve to laugh. "It's good to see you, too, Eric." Bob said and he fucking hugged me. This was screwed up and I was getting more furious with every moment.

"Well, I have to go be run the council. I'm pretty busy, you know. I'll see you later, honey." Bob winked at me and left. What the hell did he just say he to do Kahl's job...and _flirt with me? _Did I mention how fucked up this whole situation was because it was very fucked up.

But whatever Bob did to Kahl, he wasn't getting away with it. I ran after him and tackled him to the ground, which was now easy because he was small and skinny like Kahl. From the back, he really did look like...No, Bob was messing with my head, I had to kill him, now or never.

"You wouldn't kill your bound, would you?" Bob asked. "You know nothing about my bound?" I spat and ripped the ring from his finger. I took out my knife and placed it to his neck.

"No! It's not worth it!" Kinneh ripped me off of Bob before I could make a mark on his neck. "Let go of me!" I cried as Bob ran off. "Why the hell would you try to kill Kyle like that? Even if the bound's broken, don't you still love him?" "Goddamn it, don't you get it! That wasn't Kahl, it was Bob, and our bound is not broken, now let me get him." I shouted. "No!" Ken didn't release his grip. "Don't make me hurt you." I threatened. He still didn't let go.

That does it. I gave his body an electric shock, that pushed him backwards. "Son of a bitch!" Kinneh shouted. Before I could react he got up and punched my lights out, "And for the record, mind is a way better element to start a bound with." Was the last thing I heard.

* * *

I don't think I was ever this happy to be in our dream meadow. "Oh, Eric, I thought I would never be with you again!" Kahl had his arms around me in an instant. I felt the bound return and kissed him passionately, finally feeling complete again.

"You have no idea how scared I was and how much I missed you, even if you were only gone for an hour." I said. "Eric, I'm sorry, but-" "Shhh, that's all I need to hear." I kissed him again.

Kahl pulled away. "Listen to me! We don't have much time. We have twenty-four...well now roughly twenty-three hours until...Well, I'm not quite sure what, but something terrible is going to happen."

"Slow down." I said and looked directly into his sparkly green eyes, "Now tell me exactly what happened." "What is there to tell, Bob possessed me. He's in complete control of me and our bound, but he got some information from Karen telling him that if he's able to keep control of our bound for twenty-four hours then...I didn't catch the rest,but from what I can tell it isn't good. You're the only one who can give me outside help because you're the only one who sees that it's not me and can talk to me in this dream world." Kahl explained.

"How do we get him out of you?" I asked. "I don't know. But until you do you can't kill him, it will be killing me, and killing you as well because of our bound." Kahl replied. I guess I should thank Kinneh for stopping me.

"All right, so I have twenty-three hours to catch Bob again and find a way to get him out of you without killing him." I summed up. "Pretty much. I'll keep fighting as much as I can, but I don't think I'll get anywhere unless I have outside help. You should probably talk to Karen and maybe Helga." Kahl suggested.

'C_ome on, Cartman, get up, you're scaring me.' _Kinneh's voice said from above us. "I guess that your cue to wake up." Kahl said. My lips were on his before either of us could say anything else.

Something wet hit my cheek and caused me to pull away. "Don't cry, baby, now I'm gonna start crying." I said. "I c-can't help i-it. I l-love you s-so m-much." Kahl stammered. "And I love you more." I said, but before I could kiss him again, I awoke.


	7. Trickery

**Karen's POV**

**Mind Over Matter**

**Chapter 6: Trickery**

"And I have absolutely no idea what kind of information I gave him." I summed up. "Come on, you have to give me something...Let's see, if we don't get Bob out of Kahl in twenty for hours then..." Cartman gestured for me to finish but I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry. All I know about your bound is that it's strong enough to be exposed to dark magic again." I said hoping that might help. "Dark magic?" Cartman echoed. "Yeah, like the kind Lucinda had over bounds. For any normal bound it's fine now, but since yours is so strong and somewhat unstable, people with dark magic can take it over, I think that's what Bob's up to." I explained.

"But Bob doesn't even have dark magic, all he has is mind." Cartman pointed out. "Any type of magic can be turned dark when used in a certain way. God, that's common knowledge and I've only been in the magic world for about a year." I said.

"Whatever, just tell me how I can stop the dark magic." Cartman said. "You can't stop dark magic. It's like normal magic and any type of energy, it can't be created and it can't be destroyed. You can just kill whatever its possessing." I explained. Now I understood why they all called him dumb ass, it's like he never read the handbook.

"There must be another way." Cartman said. "Not that I know of. You might wanna talk to Helga." I said, "Come on. She might also know what the whole twenty-four hours thing was about."

* * *

"I'm glad you three came to me." Helga said (Ike had joined us on the way). "And Karen was right, the only way to get Bob out of Kyle would be to kill them both." "NO!" Cartman cried. "Can't we trick him to get out?" Ike asked.

"I have a better solution. It will be hard, but it's guarantee to work." Helga said. "I don't care how hard it is. I'll do it." Cartman said.

"Well, I believe that Grotto09-" "That's Lina's planet." Ike cut Helga off. She continued as if he hadn't, "-has the technology, what with their ability to cate advanced curses, to remove Bob from Kyle without hurting either of them, and if we offer them Bob as a sacrifice, then they'll let us go free."

"Kickass, let's do it!" Cartman said. "There's one catch, though, Eric, you won't be able to come with us," Helga explained, "The only way their technology will work is if Bob/Kyle is unconscious, so because of your bound, you'll be unconscious as well."

"Who gives a shit, if I'm not there, it'll get Kahl back, won't it." "It will." Helga said. "Then let's do it!" He said.

* * *

So the next thing I know, Helga, Ike, and I are in a spacecraft heading towards a planet full of giant cannibals with two unconscious men in the seats behind us.

"Now if we want this to work you have to let me do the talking." Helga said. "Of course." I said. "Wait, what happens, if they just wanna eat us and won't save Kyle?" Ike asked. "Then we run for it." Helga replied.

She pulled into the community center on the safe side of the planet. "We're going to leave Eric on this side of the planet because it's simpler and safer. Wait here." Helga said as she dropped Eric off.

Helga then directed the spacecraft to the king's gigantic castle. Some guards stood in our way. They laughed when they saw us, "They'll be great in tonight's stew." one of them said. Another one pointed to me and said, "That one would taste really good on a seafood platter."

"Son of a bitch!" Ike shouted. Helga kicked him, "We would like to speak to your king." This just made them laugh harder. "Lady, I don't know, who you think you are, but unless you're deep-fried and put on a stick, you're not coming anywhere near our king."

"What if we are willing to sacrifice one of ourselves as a meal." Helga said. One of the guards made a tsking sound as he considered this. "All right," he said, "but make it quick."

He led us to the throne room, where we looked up at the king. "You brought me snacks?" He asked. I giggled because it reminded me of that scene in Twilight when James first meets Bella when they're playing baseball(I was trying to distract myself so I didn't wet my pants with fear).

"Do you have the technology to remove a possessing soul from another?" Helga asked. "Perhaps, but why would we share that information with you?" The king asked. "Because we're willing to offer you the soul once you removed it." Helga said.

"So, I remove the soul, keep it for tonight's stew and let you go?" The king clarified. "Yes." Helga nodded. "All right. Give him to me." Oh my God did he really just agree to that? Yay! It was going to work.

"Oh no!" Ike squeezed my hand and we both looked away as the king injected Kyle's all ready scarred neck with a needle that was literally the size of him.

"It's alright you can look now." Helga said. When we looked back, Kyle was awake and Bob was standing next to him.

"Send them out now." The king told the guard. The guard was leading us out when Ike and I noticed that the king was holding back Kyle. "I'm not going without my brother!" Ike said. "Yeah, we had a deal! You were gonna let us all go." I said. "Yes, I was going to let you all go and keep these two." The king said. "You tricked us!" I cried. "Well, it makes you feel better, I won't eat this one, just lock him in the dungeon."

Ike and and I kicked and screamed as the guard and Helga, believe it or not, forced us out.


	8. Growth

**Becky's POV**

**Mind Over Matter **

**Chapter 7: Growth**

"Becky, do you mind chopping Bob up for tonight's stew?" Gary asked. '_Yes, what the hell is your problem he's a person, you sick ass cannibal.'_ "No, problem, I'll get right to it." I waited for Gary to leave before approaching the small man on the table.

"Relax." I whispered. "You're not one of them, I know." Bob replied. I was taken aback, "You do?" "Well, if you're doesn't give it away, then your thoughts certainly do." He said. I didn't take the height comment personally. "You can read minds?" I asked. "Yeah, can't you?"

"What is going on over here?" Gary said. Shit, he must've heard me talking to Bob. "Nothing, I-" "Becky's a spy. She works for the other side of the planet." Bob said nonchalantly. My eyes grew wide; he didn't! If it wasn't against what I stood for, I'd kill the motherfucker.

Gary only chuckled. "Get to chopp'in." He walked away whistling to the tune of _Sunday Morning _by Maroon 5.

"Dude, if you rat me out, not only will I not be able to help you out of here, but they'll have my head." I hissed. "I knew it!" Gary cried and he tackled me. He reached into my pants pocket and grabbed my phone, looking at my contacts, while I struggled to break free. He read out names from people from the resistance.

"You're good, Bob, we could actually use you. How would you like to be our official...snitch?" Gary asked. "I'd love it." Bob replied, "Now let's get her done for."

Then I remembered the one advantage of my height; I always had to wear heels. I kicked Gary as hard as I could, sticking my heels into his chest. He instantly got off of me. I threw my heels off and ran for it, never to return again.

* * *

**Cartman's POV**

"You left Kahl to rot in their fucking dungeon!" I shouted. "It wasn't like that, Eric, there wasn't anything we could do at the time." Helga said calmly. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your head off!"

"Because without me, you won't be able to go back for him." Helga said. I stopped, "What are you talking about?" "Well, if you're able to block your bound so Bob won't foil our plans, then you may be able to go back for Kyle." That was true, now that Bob was a snitch (or Helga claimed to foresee that), I had to block my bound, so that Kahl wouldn't know I was coming and Bob wouldn't overhear him knowing that.

So, I closed my eyes and concentrated very hard on poor Kahl, _'I'm turning off our connection for our own good.' __'Don't you dare risk your life, coming after me, I can escape by myself by simply-Oh shit! Let's hope Bob didn't hear, you're right, Eric, I'll be less tempted to think about my escape plan if I don't have anyone to tell it to. Bye for now. I love you.' __'I love you, too, stay safe, Jew.' _And with that we closed our thought connection.

"You were saying?" I asked Helga. "They're looking for a warden for their new mini prison for humans and other smaller creatures." Helga explained. "Well, the. We just get Matt or one of them to pretend to take the job and then save Kahl." I suggested. "They're all wanted on that side of the planet, so-" I wasn't taking no for an answer, so I cut her off, "What about Becky?" "I foresaw her being caught thanks to Bob, but-" "Screw this, I'll bust in there and get Kahl myself if I have to!" I shouted.

"Eric, let me speak." Helga said. "Now, naturally, none of us are qualified for the job, but isn't that what potions are for?" "Wait, you mean the Harry Potter potion thing where they turn into another person is real?" I asked, suddenly seeing where this was going. Helga chuckled, "No, polyjuice potions are not real, but I can brew a potion that can make you the size of one of the giants." "Well, that would work, too." I said.

Helga began to brew the potion. "It will only last for an hour, so you'll have to be quick." I nodded. "Will it have an aftertaste because I hate aftertastes." I said. "I've actually never tasted it before because I never found the need to become so tall, but I hear your clothes won't grow with you, so you should probably drink it nude and have new clothes ready." Helga stated.

"How tall are you?" Matt asked. "6:3." I said. He looked really skeptic, "All right, you can borrow some of Max's clothes, he's 6:1 and a half, so they'll probably fit." "How tall are _you_?" I asked curiously. "5:11." Matt replied. "For your fake ID, you can chose any ofthe following fictional characters: Tom Sawyer, Peter Griffin, or Edward Cullen." "Not cool!" I said. "I'll surprise you." Matt said. He then went off to secure me an empty room with Max's clothes. Wow, if this potion worked, I'd be taller than him!

"It's ready." Helga handed me the potion. "Just a sip will do." I nodded and followed Matt to the room. "In the left pocket of Max's pants you'll find a wallet with a fake credit card, ID, and car keys...The GPS in the car will tell you how to get there."

"Wait!" I said before Matt could close the door, "How will I get out?" There was an awkward silence until I realized my stupidity and laughed. I'd be able to reach the doorknob.

The moment Matt left, I stripped, even taking my shoes and socks off. An emerald ring fell out of my pocket as I did so. I had completely forgotten that I had stolen that from Bob. I would have to give it back to Kahl after I was back to this size because otherwise I was guarantee to lose it. For now I placed it back into my pocket and sighed. I was so tempted to tell Kahl how much I missed him and that he shouldn't worry because I was coming back for him, but I couldn't now that we had agreed to block our connection for our safety.

"Here goes nothing." I said, uncapping the bottle of the potion, and it smelling it. It smelled like oranges, so now I wasn't really worried about its taste. With a little bit of hesitation, I took a sip. What a surprise, it tasted like warm orange juice.

I waited for the aftertaste that never came, instead what I felt was my heart starting to beat rapidly. My eyes were still on the bottle as it seemed to shrink in my hand. Scratch that, my hand was getting bigger, I knew that. It fell from my hand and cracked on the floor as I looked down and watched as my legs stretched me up farther and farther from my feet.

I finally stopped when my height was proportional to the size of the room. I didn't feel any different, but I obviously looked different.

Max clothes fit perfect, and I didn't mind going comando since he didn't give me any underwear. My old clothes on the floor looked now looked like doll clothes. I checked out the wallet Matt had promised to be in my left pocket. "Peter Griffin, are you fucking kidding me?" I said when I saw the ID.

Then I remembered that I only had an hour, so I put the wallet back and headed out the door (as I peedicted, I could now reach the handle).

It was scary when I found myself looking down at Matt. He was so nonchalant about it, but I was freaking out. "Now remember not to think about it, otherwise Bob will know." He said. "And remember that you only have an hour so get out as quickly as possible." Helga's voice said. "Down here." She added quickly. I looked down and gasped. I was expecting her Karen, Ike, and Kahl to be the size of mice, but still this was pretty fucked up.

"All right, I'd better get going then." I said and headed out towards the car. Becky came running before I could make it. Wow, she was right about being short,she came up to my chest. "Bob ratted me out and-Whoa! Since when were you this tall?" "I don't have time to explain." I said and hopped into the car.

Thanks to the GPS I was able to get to the castle in a good ten minutes. That gave me around fourty-five minutes to get in, get Kahl, get out. There was no turning back now.


	9. Rescue

**Kyle's POV**

**Mind Over Matter**

**Chapter 8: Rescue**

My plan was quite simple, the only problem was that Bob might overhear, that's why it was now or never. They had purposely created a "mini" prison seperate from the dungeon so that I couldn't escape under the door. Unfortunately, my bat form was too big to get my under the door as well. The space was so tiny that I doubt even an ant could get through. But there was a keyhole, big enough for a type of bug to fit through.

The only time I had used the element of animal, I had poofed myself into a kitten. This time, I was trying for a firefly, so I could fly up to the keyhole, and out of here. Not a very bad plan, as long as Bob didn't find out.

Before I could go through the change, I heard a voice coming from outside the cell. "And this is the cell you are to be guarding." Great, a guard, that was the last thing I needed.

"So, do I get a key or something?" I'd know the other voice anywhere anytime in any universe. My bound who I haven't seen in hours. Of course I was mad at Eric for risking his life when I told him specifically that I had a plan, but, and this might be the bound talking, I was happy to hear his voice again.

I gasped when I saw the size of Eric's eyeball peeking through the keyhole. "Dude, what happened to you, you're the size of one of them!" I cried. "It's a long story, but we only have a short time until I get back to my normal size and they didn't give me a key, so-"

"No problem." I said and went with my original plan. Of course I was too small for Eric to see when I was in my firefly form. "Kahl, where'd you go?" I poofed back when I was on the other side of the key hole. "Down here." I said.

"What's going on over here?" One of the other guards called. "Nothing." Eric said and I found myself being shoved into his pocket. "You know what, I don't think this is a good job for me after all, I'd much rather work at an ice cream parlor. Bye."

And with that, he ran for it. "Shit!" He cried when we were almost out. "What?" I asked. "My hour's up, I'm shrinking, Kahl." Eric explained. Suddenly, I felt myself drop down.

I scrambled out of the pocket and looked around for Eric. "In the shoe." He called. I hopped into the giant shoe, and saw Eric, back to his normal size, and naked. I smiled, "It's good to see you." And kissed him passionately.

Eric pushed me off of him, "Kahl, we have to get out of here without anybody seeing us." "You in particular. I don't want anyone else seeing you naked." I said. "I'm being seriously, Jew." Eric said. "So am I." I replied.

"In that giant backpack, I have a change of clothes and my phone, can you get them?" I nodded and went towards the bag. I had to jump to reach the zipper, and pull with all my might to open it. Then I crawled inside, and got Eric's clothes and phone.

He quickly changed and pocketed his phone as I thought about our escape route. The only way out from here was through the giant door double doors directly in front of us. Of course, neither of us could reach the door handle, even if we hopped on top of one another.

"You turned yourself into a bug once, why not do it again to get under this door?" Eric said. There was enough space for an ant to fit through the door, he was right about that, and since we shared common elements, Eric would be able to make it through with me.

"All right." I said, "You ready?" He nodded and together we became nothing but two tiny ants and quickly crawled through the small (which was now large) crack under the door.

The minute we were out and back to normal, Eric started to hug and kiss me oike there was no tomorrow. I of course kissed back just as passionately.

Finally we pulled away, our hearts racing fast. "Normally, I'd drag you into the backseat of the car and fuck you before heading back, but under these circumstances, we need someone to drive us back." Eric said as he dialed Matt's number so he could come pick us up.


	10. Epilogue

**I can't get enough of the Bounded Series, so there will be another book after this. Until then have fun with this somewhat of a cliff hanger and closure**

**Karen's POV**

**Mind Over Matter **

**Epilogue **

While everyone else was talking about how happy they were that everything was back to normal, Helga warned me that I had to do something about Ms. Myers. In a matter of hours, she was going to share my secret to the world.

"What can I do?" I asked. "Remember the potion I gave you to turn you into a mermaid?" Helga said. "Of course, how can I forget?" "Well, there's one that can reverse it for an hour, keep in mind you will lose access to Waterfalls, and your element."

"Just for an hour? So like what, I tell her that she imagined the whole thing, hop into the water to prove it, and poof, no tail?" I said. "That sounds about right." Helga said, "Should I start brewing the potion?" "Yes please."

* * *

So that summed up that problem. Ike and I were now flipping through the channels, glad to just have a chance to chill.

"Ohmygod are you serious?" We heard Jenny squeal. "Let's see what's going on." Ike said and I followed him into the other room, where Kenny was hugging her. "What happened?" I asked.

"We're going to Vegas to get married!" Kenny announced. "That's awesome!" I cried, "I'm so happy!" "You should be 'cause you're gonna Skype in and be our virtual flower girl." Jenny said.

Then the phone rang giving us even more good news...

**Kyle's POV **

"Mazel tov, dude, I can't believe your a dad!" I said. "Yeah, me neither," Stan replied, "but there she is in that little pink blanket." "Stan, do you think I should breast feed?"Wendy asked. Gross.

"If you do that, I'm leaving, no offense, but gays and boobs do not mix." Eric said. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Kahl, I know you're thinking the same thing."

Before I could answer, Jenny, Kenny, Karen, and Ike came rushing in. "Can I see the baby?" Karen was the first to ask. "Of course, she's right here, her name's Mary, by the way." Wendy held up the little girl. "Wow, a baby, that's neat!" Ike said.

"So, have you lived up to your name so far, are you a virgin?" Kenny asked the baby. "Dude, she's only two hours old." Stan said. "So?" Kenny said, he covered Karen's ears before saying, "I came out of my mom's wound tainted by sex, bitches!"

Jenny crossed her arms, "If you're gonna act like this, Ken, the wedding's off!" "Wedding? You've made an official date? That's awesome!" I said. "We were actually going to Vegas this weekend, but I'm not sure if I want to anymore." Jenny said.

"This weekend! When did you decided that?" Stan said. "Bout an hour ago." Kenny said. "Well, I think that's great, it would've been better if you didn't do something as...you know...ugh as Vegas, but it's still good that you're making the commitment." Wendy said.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Eric said. "It means I'm happy for them." Wendy said. "Well, if you're suggesting that I can't make a commitment, you're wrong, we're engaged, too you know." His arm was suddenly around me and I blushed.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Eric reached into his pocket and took out my ring, "Sorry about that little misunderstanding from earlier. It's still yours." He slipped it onto my finger. "Thank you." I whispered and resisted the urge to kiss him. I would normally be all over him at this point, but I didn't feel comfortable knowing we weren't completely alone.

"Well, I'm gonna breast feed now, so, if you guys don't mind giving us a little privacy." Wendy said. "Wends, I'm not sure that's-" Stan tried to say, but Wendy cut him off, "I read online that it's better to breast feed. You wanna hold Mary?"

We all left before we could hear anymore. Jenny and Ken said their farewells because they needed to book last minute plane tickets to Vegas. Ike said that he was missing SpongeBob, so he left with Karen.

That left me and Eric. "Well, I guess, I can thank you properly for the ring now." I said and leaned in. He put a finger to my lip, "Not here, still too many people." Eric gestured to the nurses and doctor. "Bathroom?" I asked. "You read my mind."

As I followed him, I thought I heard Cornelius say, '_I want my job back, Kyle.' _But I shrugged it off and headed to enjoy my precious bound.


End file.
